


Paradigms and other inconsequential things

by enigmaticme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticme/pseuds/enigmaticme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>A f8ful encounter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1
> 
> A f8ful encounter.

There really are certain times to do certain things. Like when you're getting your bulge chuffed by some chick who wears your symbol like a fucking rosary. Which was sort of the point. Sufferer, equality, yadda yadda yadda. You really didn't ever give a shit, and you actually think the Sufferer was probably some asshole who had a lot of friends somehow. Sort of like you, in that regard. And hey, his buddies all died too! Maybe he IS your ancestor. Regardless, you don't want to touch his "legacy" with a fourteen foot pole. 

Now whether or not you want to touch what's underneath it, a plummeting neckline that is still SOMEHOW modest, swinging like a pendulum stating "place your hands here". That's whole different story. Of course she was beautiful. Everyone is in their own rights. Sure, some of them you weren't attracted to, but who the fuck are you? They would SURELY get over it. If they even cared. Which they did not, you think. Mostly because they're people with their own fucking feelings and problems. But that's not the point, is it?

No, the point is, you're trying to refrain yourself from groping Aranea's tits, as she drones on and on and on and on and ON. Which you listen to, politely. Without interrupting. Just like you did for Kankri. It was cursory, really. He was bored as all hell, which sort of drove him to ogling, whenever he could. He wasn't disrespectful, he thinks. She's attractive. He hasn't made any annoying catcalls. Hasn't touched her, or made any inappropriate advances. And if she wasn't interested, no skin off his nose. He'd respect that. 

Which sort of made it all that much more confusing, when she stopped her exposition on some bullshit he didn't care about. 

"You do realize that you're 8eing very rude right now, right?" There's a hand on that delicious shelf of a hip, and he looks up at her, the picture of thinly veiled self-admonishment. She was an empath, you fucking moron. God. 

"SORRY. ERM. I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARE. OKAY, WELL, YES. I DID MEAN TO STARE. BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I'M A STUPID FUCKING GRUBFUCKER, AND I REALLY DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THAT." 

You're aware that she rolls her eyes. It's pretty fucking obvious. Mostly because she ALSO blows off what you just said. 

"Not that. While it is quite flattering, I'm more than used to 8eing stared after." She lifts up the skimpy hem of her skirt, just a bit, knowingly tantalizing you with those shapely, grey thighs. It's not so much that, that gets your proverbial grazebeast. It's more of the fact that her fanged grin curls upwards, just that much more. You hate it. You love it. It's domineering, in all the right ways, and damned be if the freedom of being dead hasn't unlocked that sort of quality in her over the millennia. "It's more the fact that you're so o8viously disinterested, yet you /continue/ to stick around and ogle. Didn't your lusus ever tell you that it's not polite to stare at a woman's 8reasts while you mentally debase her?" And, for a flicker of a moment, her face contorts to one of distaste. You think it's for your misconducts. You're wrong. "Sorry. I'm really not supposed to feel for other's thoughts. Well. There really aren't many restrictions on being dead, haha. 8ut it is one of those self-imposed things that I regret doing. Not that I regret calling you out on this though."

You stare at her for a while, your arms crossed over your chest, before you just... drop them. You're laughing. Legitimately laughing. It's sort of a big deal for you, which only registers when translucent, red tears stream down your face. "FUCKING. RIDICULOUS. I GIVE YOU A LASCIVIOUS FUCKING GAZE TO LAST YOU A LIFETIME, AND YOU SPEND THE MAJORITY OF YOUR ADMONISHMENT ON YOURSELF. YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF WORK, SERKET." You shrug, wiping the tears off your face. "I WILL APOLOGIZE, FOR BEING AN OINKBEAST. THOUGH I *WILL* ALSO SAY THAT I WASN'T STICKING AROUND FOR THE OCULAR ORB CANDY. IT WAS MORE LIKE, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE AN OFFENSIVE PIECE OF SHIT. WHICH IS SORT OF THE NORM, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED."

She knows you're telling the truth, and YOU know it doesn't take any mind shenanigans on her part to figure that out. And you also know that she's FAR from done with you. In the general sense, however. Which isn't made apparent to you until after the fact.

The fact being that she rolls her shoulders forward, pushing up those lovely breasts of her's, making that neckline A LOT less modest. And she's grinning the whole time, loving every bit of attention your feckless, flushed fucking red face is giving her. "I think we're out of time for tonight, Mr. Vantas. 8ut I'd love to continue this another day." Which, as she says, she's turning around, walking away from you. You know enough about women to know that it doesn't mean "Come after me". You know that if you do, she'll definitely tell you to fuck off. Which she has every right TO do. Just like she has every right to tease and fuck with you. 

But you know that she's a Serket. And you know that this sort of thing doesn't come without substance. And, despite everything, you really do think you have a shot at doing all the dirty things you were thinking to her. Things you KNOW she knows as well. Knows, and was all but receptive to.

All the same.

You really fucking hate the erection you have, when you wake up.


	2. Relax8ion

You can't stop thinking about her. It's. Sort of obsessive, actually. Fuck. You're creepy. Maybe you should try to distract yourself from that. Ugh.

You hate it.

You hate yourself, for making the same god damned mistakes you've always made. You hate yourself for feeling like you need her. For feeling like you can't handle being separated from her. Oh gods, do you hate yourself. It's exquisite, in its own right. Not because you loath your own existence. You've always done that. But now you feel something ELSE, besides that, and it sets you on FIRE. Every time you sleep (Which isn't often, despite your desperation. You DO still have shit to do in the mortal world, obviously.) you pursue her. Maybe she realizes it. Maybe she doesn't. You don't really know. You don't care to know.

You're stalking her. And it further fuels your self-degradation.

She catches you. It's actually sort of well timed, which proves the fact that she knew the whole damn time. There's a library. She loves going into the library. Possibly of her own construction. It'd make sense. You watch, from a different row of books, until she stops in the middle of the whole room, seating herself upon a table. It's practiced. Perfected. You hate how obvious you're being. How easy it was for her to trap you like this. One leg crosses over the other, demurely, and she tugs her pretty little dress around her thighs, covering them a bit more modestly.

"It really is quite rude for you to leave a lady w8ing, Karkat. Please do show yourself. I came all this way for you."

You walk out from your hiding spot. If it could even be called that. Your face is the picture of shame, though there is that lack of surprise as well. You know she can pick up on it. Your face is burning, presumably because of the fact that you're blushing like an idiot. Fuck. Is it hot in here? No? Dammit.

She laughs a bit. It's dulcet, lovely. It makes you melt a little bit.

"Please relax. I'm not going to de8ase you over this. It's a trifle, in the afterlife. It's not as though you watched me take a 8ath, while fondling yourself indiscreetly."

Despite the fact that what she said was really fucking weird, you DO relax. Enough to respond, in fact.

"THEN WHY THE EVER-LOVING FUCK DID YOU BRING ME HERE?"

"Wouldn't you like to try and woo me? It's not at all something I'd 8e unresponsive to, you know. You ARE kind of cute."

Oh.

"OH."

She takes the opportunity to offer you a seat. You accept. She takes the seat across from your's, so that you may maintain eye contact. Sometimes it's hard to do that. She has milky, ghost eyes, that unsettle you a little bit. But you gulp down your prior trepidation, and do so anyways. Besides. You're not superficial by any means.

"Soooooooo."

"Do you usually stalk girls? Or am I just a special case?"

You immediately dither a bit. She's struck a nerve. Which seems to be what she was going for. It's a challenge, really. And you're going to meet it. God as your witness, you're going to fucking do this.

"I DON'T THINK YOU THINK IT'S AS BAD AS YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH ME TO BE."

She stares at you for a good, long minute. This is what hell is like, you think.

And then she just. Begins laughing. Hard. Her mouth is a full on, dopey ass "D" shape, and her eyes are brimming with tears. She simply. Cannot stop laughing. You withdraw into yourself immediately, hands folded onto your lap. She notices this, and gives you a quiet, apologetic look. Along with a long, slender finger wiping away one of her translucent, cobalt tears. 

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just........ you're just too adora8le, really. How are you still single?"

"HEY, I'M NOT FUCKING ADORABLE OKAY? I'M MANLY, AND A-"

You sit there for a moment, thinking those words over. This wasn't really how you thought you'd start off a relationship proposal. But, she looks as though she's thristy for answers, for gossip. Even if it doesn't work out, there's something she wants out of this. You're okay with that. It's basically how Serkets work.

"THERE WERE A COUPLE CANDIDATES, BACK WHEN I BEFORE... WELL. BEFORE ANY OF THIS STARTED." You close your eyes, trying to remember the halcyon days. Ah. Those were good times. People you got irritated with, people you loved, and hated, and befriended. Though you'd never admit to it. The young, as they- no. As YOU have always been, are foolish. When did you get so old? So world weary? Apparently, it registers on your face, because she gently clears her throat. 

"Are you alright?"

"YEAH, UH. I'M FINE. JUST GOT A LITTLE SENTIMENTALITY STUCK IN MY OCULAR ORB." You take a deep breath, letting out the stress for once. You're comfortable, and it's been a really long time since anything like that's happened. Before you know it, a dainty, little hand is on your shoulder. You look up, and she's there, smiling in a rather genuine sort of way. Smiling, but also tenting her brow upwards. It's that expression that you've colloquialized with someone trying to make you feel better. Which is sweet of her, you guess. So you just let her do it. She moves behind you, her cool hands dragging up against your skin, and you feel your face heat up a bit. 

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. You just seem........ ," She begins rubbing your shoulders ", stressed."

It's definitely doing its magic, and you let out a singular puff of hot breath, before evening it out. Lovely. You can feel her grinning, though, and you know she's realized she's won. Not that you mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have, you know. Actual sex in it. But I'm too tired to write it, so there you go!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just have this thing for SerkETS AND VANTAII PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM GOMEN.


End file.
